death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Demon King Guduranis
Shattering the peace world of Lambda, Guduranis, and evil Demon King from the abyss beyond the stars began a war to take over the world along with his evil god servants. The Demon King’s tainted Mana gave birth to monsters such as Orcs and Goblins that had never existed in Lambda before, and the Demon King used them to fight the other Gods and heroes of the world. Abilities His power was said to have been so great that he could have exchanged blows with every single god on his own. In addition, he was able to break and destroy souls, something that no other god was capable of. He possessed the ability to simultaneously shield himself with barriers against both physical and magical attacks with a skill said to be the same or at least extremely similar to Dark King Magic, mutate parts of his own body and cause extreme fear and corrupt mana through mere eye contact. He is also responsible for constructing his own transmigration system that provides souls to the monsters that incarnate throughout the world's various Devil Nests and Dungeons, and is the creator of the race of monsters made of pure mana known as Demons. Death He decided that it would be not Bellwood, who possessed exceptional ability in battle, but Zakkart’s knowledge that would one day drive him into a corner. He disguised himself as one of his own soldiers and obliterated Zakkart along with Solder, Ark, and Hillwillow. Guduranis and his army were defeated only after destroying four of the eleven Great Gods and injuring the rest of the other great gods. He is not truly dead, his body and soul were split and sealed into many pieces and became known as the Demon King's fragment, which, if somehow all his fragments were to be gathered he could be revived. Legacy As a result of the Demon King War, the population of Lambda had fallen to a mere 3,000 humans, elves and dwarves, and the world was mostly plagued by Devil Nests as a result of his mana corruption. Further, 3 of the 11 high gods of Lambda were killed, and 5 of the remaining 8 high gods fell into comas. Nearly all monsters that exist on Lambda, even to this day, originated from the Demon King and the Evil Gods he forced to serve under him. His transmigration system continues to provide souls to various monsters outside Vida's Faction to this day. The separated, partially sentient pieces of Guduranis' body would also mutate over thousands of years to become the Demon King’s Fragments that are used to this day as weapons by various factions. After his defeat, the remnants of his army would splinter into dozens of factions, with various Evil Gods seeking to rule lands of their own, infiltrating the lands controlled by Alda's faction, or joining Vida's faction like other Evil Gods who had previously taken up Zakkart's offers of defection. Meanwhile, the High God of Law and Light, Alda, became radicalized as a result of the war with him, embarking on a 100,000 year genocide campaign against all monsters and other Evil God progeny in hopes of returning Lambda to the way it used to be, a policy in the present that all the other high gods oppose to varying degrees. Guduranis' shattering the souls of the four creation champions would lead to Rodcorte forcing their soul shards and traces of Guduranis' mana into a single composite entity that would one day reincarnate on Lambda as the death mage Vandalieu. Created Races * Personally ** Demons * By underlings ** Orcs *** Noble Orcs ** Goblins *** High Goblins ** Kobolds *** High Kobolds ** Slimes Evil Gods and Gods The exact number is unknown how many he was able to bring with him and how many were he’s able to subjugate among the gods to betraying To join his army as he rule by fear There is no account where he was friendly or Kind to any of them And have killed many of them himself for various reasons it is doubtful that He was close to them Personally * Hihiryushukaka * Ravovifard * Luvesfol Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Evil Gods Category:Remnants of the Demon King's Army Category:Sealed